


Secret Garden

by DragonsandInk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, Every plant pun you can think of, F/M, Heartcrushing, Imperfect heroes, It's Chat what did you expect, OC villain - Freeform, Sadness, but so close, ladychat - Freeform, no reveal, plus some, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsandInk/pseuds/DragonsandInk
Summary: Of all the villains they've fought, a gardener villain is who manages to trap them so soundly.  With their Miraculous about to time out and Ladybug's hesitance to reveal herself, Chat turns around for her privacy.  Sitting back to back as they wait for their Kwami to recharge, both fight the urge to turn around and break that invisible wall that hangs between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snark_sniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snark_sniper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233437) by Xayti. 



 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were used to ending up in difficult situations.  It came with the territory of being a superhero.  But despite their powers and bravery not every battle was easy to win.  In reality, very few of them were.

They had thought, upon arriving at the scene of The Luxembourg Gardens, that this might actually be an easy battle.  In retrospect, they should never have taken this mindset, but when Chat Noir had cracked a joke about “nipping this akuma in the bud” even Ladybug couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

 _Plantasme_ was a garden-themed villain, wielding what looked like a watering can filled with fertilizer he was using to grow living plants.  His victims, after having been soaked with the fertilizer, turned into morbid renditions of chia pets.  Leaves sprouted from their skin and clothes until they looked like human-shaped shrubbery decorating the garden.  If they didn’t all have looks of terror trimmed into their faces, they might have made a beautiful addition to the garden.  It hadn’t taken much thought to figure out that the akuma was in the straw hat hanging from a string on the back of Plantasme’s neck but they’d been given an inordinate amount of trouble getting their hands on it.

With his abilities being channeled through the ground they had taken to keeping their feet up.  Flying around the streets of Paris between the rooftops gave them plenty of practice.  Ladybug was using the branches of trees to swing herself back and forth, trying to get at just the right angle to swipe the hat.  Chat was using his staff to propel him around as if it were a pogo stick, drawing attention to himself so Ladybug would be able to swoop in undeterred.

Their battle venue was a little difficult to get used to.  The trees were nicely spaced, and while that helped their mobility as they were used to fighting in more open areas it also meant that their opponent had just as much space to wreak havoc.  Sunlight filtered through the trees, casting confusing shadows Plantasme would make use of, making bushes burst out from where they least expected until what was once a groomed garden seemed more like a foresty mess.  All around, chairs had been either scattered across the path or grown over if they’d managed to be knocked into the grass.

Even with his frustrating abilities and their lack of anything sharp to trim the branches they had been holding their own fairly well.  Then he started to use the _vines_.  As a testament to how much trouble this particular ability had caused them, Chat’s staff stood at an awkward angle where it had been ensnared in a jumble of wild, green vines.  The capture of his weapon and sense of mobility had flung the hero to the ground where he was standing for no less than two seconds before another set of vines wrapped around him as well.

Plantasme had laughed evilly but didn’t immediately move to take Chat’s Miraculous, grinning up at Ladybug.  She had perched on the edge of a branch, her muscles wound tight as she tried to figure out what to do.  The villain was using him as a hostage.

“I know you care about your precious kitty, Ladybug!  You wouldn’t just let him grow into shrubbery, would you?” Plantasme called up at her, positioning himself between her and Chat in case she tried anything.  “Face it!  There’s no defeating me!  The weeds have _won_!”  After the appropriate amount of time dedicated to an evil laugh he tilted his head and tapped his chin as if in thought.  “But I’m a fair guy.  I won’t _nettle_ you with your dire position anymore.  And say, if you give up your Miraculous I might just let the cat go!”

“Don’t do it Ladybug!” Chat called quickly, struggling against the vines.

Plantasme spun around to face him with a snarl.  “No one asked you!”

While his back was turned, Ladybug got into a better position on her branch.  What better time to use her power than when the situation seemed at its worst?

“ _Lucky Charm!_ ”

With a spin of her yo-yo and a burst of light her ladybug print item appeared and dropped into her hands.   It was what looked to be two long light bulbs with ladybug prints all around the handle that held them, making up something between an open flashlight and a lamp.  She stared down at it, trying desperately to put the pieces together.  Lucky Charm had never failed her before despite her frustration with the items it gave her, but she wasn’t getting any immediate ideas from this one.

“ _Augh!_ ”

She looked up to see Plantasme with a wide, angry frown pointed at her, his hand up and clenched in a fist.  Behind him, Chat squirmed as the vines tightened, looking more panicked by the second.

But what was she supposed to do with a lamp?!

Seeing her hesitation and knowing that Ladybug needed time to think about how to use her Lucky Charm, Chat whistled to get Plantasme’s attention.  When he had it he made sure to give the best smirk he could muster.  “Well, this has been great fun and all but I think it’s time to _bury_ the hostilities.  I’ve never had much of a _green thumb_ anyways.”

Before Plantasme could answer, his expression somewhere between being purple faced with anger and confused at how Chat could be making puns while in his position, the black-clad hero activated his power.

“ _Cataclysm!_ ”

The destructive energy gathered around his claws and he grabbed at a vine that was close to his hand, releasing all the power into it.  As expected, all the vines holding him died almost instantly, turning brown and flopping over like wet noodles.  He broke free easily, tearing through them like paper in his hurry to get away.  Even as he turned to run, he was very aware that Plantasme was raising his hand with a look that suggested he was in no way pleased with how he’d killed his little garden arrangement.

With his staff still encased Chat did the only thing he could.  Run like hell.

He figured it was fruitless anyway, but at least during the time that Plantasme was catching him again Ladybug would have a chance to make a move.

Chat felt himself tackled to the ground, at first thinking that it was a mess of vines that no longer had the decency to at least leave him standing.  But instead of eating a face full of dirt he was rolled forward, seeing flashes of red and realizing that Ladybug was pushing him out of the way of an attack.

They stumbled.  Maybe a root had shot up and had caught their feet or their tumble just wasn’t controlled enough, but they both ended up sprawled in the grass for just a moment too long.  Chat flipped back onto his feet just in time to see a dome of roots close over them, casting their prison into utter darkness.

“No, no, no!” Ladybug shouted, jumping to her own feet and throwing her hands out, searching for edges in the dark.  They couldn’t be trapped!  Not like this, not alone, not in the dark!  She chucked her yo-yo, not sure how it could have helped but needing to do _something_ to try and escape.

“Ow!”

She winced at the sound of her weapon connecting with what could only be Chat’s skull and hurried to apologize.  “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine, milady.  Maybe just don’t go using that while you can’t see.”  His voice came from nearby, though she couldn’t quite tell _how_ near.  She had still been getting to her feet when the roots closed in so she hadn’t gotten a good look at what was happening.  Trying to figure out their positioning in the pitch black was quickly becoming frustrating.

The roots were tightly sealed without even a drop of light breaking through, making it so dark that she couldn’t even tell the difference between her eyes being open or closed.  First things first, they needed to know what they were working with.  Ladybug reached out until she touched a wall of dry roots, feeling how they twisted and knotted together. 

As she tested how strong they were, to see if they could just tear their way out, she spoke to Chat.  “Can you hear anything?  See anything?”  She trailed her hand across the walls to see how much space they had to work with.  Not much.

Chat was making irritated little humming noises, though not answering right away.  Letting him take his time (it’s not like they could do much else at the moment) she reached up, finding the apex of the dome was a few inches taller than her.  While it gave her no trouble she imagined Chat was crouching so that he wasn’t bumping his ears on the ceiling.

When he spoke, his voice didn’t echo or bounce like sound normally did.  It seemed to be soaked up by the plant life around them, making the space feel more cramped than it was.  “It’s really dark in here—even I can barely see anything.  I can sort of hear the guy talking.  I think Hawkmoth’s telling him to wait for our Miraculous to run out before getting us out.”

Ladybug waited a moment, expecting Chat to come up with some flirtatious comment like “it’s just you and me now” or “what a funny rendition of seven minutes in heaven, don’t you agree?” but nothing came.  The lack of lightheartedness in the tiny space made her stomach twist uncomfortably.  She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together.  This was fine, they’d gotten out of much worse situations before.  They’d be okay.

She twisted her head in the direction she thought he was, about to ask if he could hear anything else, but was cut off by a tiny beeping sound from his ring.

“Looks like we’re running out of _thyme_.”

She ignored the pun when a similar chime came from her ears.  “Same for me.”

There was a heavy pause as they both tried to think of something to do.

“You used Cataclysm earlier, right?”

“Yeah, and you’ve already used Lucky Charm.”

The reminder drew her back to the lamp in her hand, having been forgotten in the adrenaline and darkness.  “Hey Chat, can you see where the on switch is for this?”

“Umm, yeah, give me a sec.”

There was a shift and although she couldn’t see him Ladybug could feel Chat’s warmth and presence draw near to her.  She thought she might feel more cramped with him closer, but instead it was comforting to know that she wasn’t alone.

The light clicked on and she had to blink a few times to chase the spots away before looking at him.  His mask was drawn down where his eyebrows crinkled with concern.  His fingers lingered on the lamp she still held, as if he craved the light just as much as she did.

But then his eyes flicked up to hers and a smirk drew his lips up.  “Got any _bright_ ideas?”

She scoffed and pushed him away slightly, aware there wasn’t much space between them even if they were to stay on either side of the dome from one another.  The comment didn’t go unappreciated, though, as she felt a bit of her own tension release.  “Give me a minute.  We’ve really gotten ourselves into trouble this time.”

He nodded and allowed her some space to think, looking like he was trying his hand at the effort as well.  Now that she could see the boundaries of their prison, it felt even more cramped than before.  If they both hunched and stood as far back from one another as possible, they had maybe a yard of open grass between them.  The brown roots twisted up like the lines of an ice cream swirl, bursting from the ground and winding tightly together until they met at the top.

That spot where they came together would be weakest, as it was the thinnest point where they all connected.  If Chat could use his staff to—oh, no, his weapon was still outside of the dome, doing its best impression of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

She bit her lip and tried to dig her own nails into the wall, feeling no significant give from the effort.

Chat’s green eyes watched her for a moment before he spoke up, waggling the sharpened ends of his gloves.  “Mind if I try?”

She huffed, but knew that she wouldn’t be making any progress herself.  She pressed herself back against the wall again and nodded.  “Go ahead.”

Maybe Chat’s claws could tear a little easier? This quickly proved to be true as he caught skinnier roots and tore them away, but he was reduced to scratching at the thicker ones in hopes of thinning them out.  But as he was pulling there was another beep.  He stopped and checked his ring before looking at her in concern.

Her own earrings beeped and she grit her teeth.  This wasn’t fast enough.  By the time they got out they would jump out only to de-transform right in front of Plantasme.  “Keep trying.  I’ll think of something else,” she said.

She regarded the lamp and narrowed her eyes at it.  She had no idea what chose the items that came from her Lucky Charm, but she wondered if whoever picked them out knew that this was going to happen.  Why else would she be given a _lamp_ of all things?  Why couldn’t she have some hedge trimmers or something?  Why was a lamp better than hedge trimmers?

A third beep.

“Hey, didn’t you say something a while ago about us turning into pumpkins?  What was it?” Chat spoke up, though he didn’t take his eyes away from the spot he was gouging out.  His back was aching from kneeling awkwardly and reaching up at the same time but he was focused.  He hadn’t heard Plantasme speak in a while, but the villain was still out there and was probably waiting for the moment their transformations reversed.

“When did I say something like that?” she answered, distracted, before remembering what exactly he meant.  “Oh, no, I remember.  That was _forever_ ago.  And it wasn’t very clever either.  Why are you bringing that up?”

He chuckled.  “I dunno.  It was funny and cute.”

“Are you still trying to come up with more plant puns?”

“You know me too well, _honeydew_.”

There was a forth beep, causing them to cast their eyes toward Chat’s ring, which only had one pad left.  They were silent for a long moment until Ladybug’s earrings went off as well.

Chat’s eyes connected with her own and she knew the question they were asking, shaking her head before any words had even formed.  “We _can’t_ know who each other are.  It’s too dangerous.”

His expression was blank before another smile twitched up.  He said, “Gee, it’s like you don’t _carrot_ all.”

She huffed, doing her best to put her hands on her hips despite the limited space.  “I’m being serious, Chat,” she said.

He sighed wistfully and said, “Yeah, I know.”  Instead of going back to working at the worn patch on the ceiling he sat down on the grass, pulling his legs in to sit crisscross. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, taking one last look at her before turning his back to her and ducking his head.  “If we do it like this neither of us can see, right?”

Her heart clenched a little as she asked herself again whether it was really such a bad thing if they knew who each other were.  Tikki said to follow her heart and her heart ached to not only know who he was but for him to know who she was.  But it would only get in the way of their duties towards Paris and would likely change their relationship as partners as well.  And for that she insisted on them not knowing.

Chat didn’t push the subject, probably seeing the sense in it as well.  After all, if he really wanted to he could just de-transform himself in front of her and let her choose what to do after that.  But he didn’t.  And she didn’t.  And now was not the time for them to be focusing on that tightly controlled rift between them.

She sat down, her back against his and her legs stretched out comfortably, setting the lamp down to her right so it continued to light their prison.  They waited quietly for a while until she felt Chat’s back quiver and she realized he was laughing.

“Looks like we’ve gotten ourselves stuck in quite the _yam_.”

She wished he was looking at her at the moment.  Because the deadpan look she had was the stuff of legends and it was a shame for it to go unappreciated.  “…Seriously?”

A light green glow filled the dome for a few seconds.  She turned her head ever so slightly and saw what looked like green lightning or energy flickering away from him.  She had never really thought about it before, but it made sense that their transformations would be a bit different from one another.  Ladybug felt the smooth, black material covering his back and leaning against her turn into cotton.  The shoulders beneath the clothing felt tense and uncomfortable, though she could hardly blame him.

“Uwaahh!  I’m so tired!  There’s no way I’m doing that again!” came a tiny voice she’d never heard before.

“Not even for your favorite cheese?” came Chat’s voice, a tinge different from how it normally sounded, but in a way she couldn’t put her finger on.  As if she had walked into a familiar room and knew that someone had moved something around but couldn’t tell what.

“Well, when you put it _that_ way.”

Ladybug giggled as she felt Chat shift so he could dig around in his pockets.  “Is that your Kwami?” she asked.

Despite their situation, she could hear a smile in his voice as well.  “Yeah, this is Plagg.  Say hello,” Chat said.

“Nice to meet you Plagg,” she greeted and a moment later a black cat with glowing green eyes flew over her head to get a good look at her.

He grinned, his tinny ears flicking in a way that made her eyes widen and a squee build up in the back of her throat because _dangit he was so cute, were all Kwami this darn cute_?!  He said, “Hi there, current Ladybug.  I will admit that you are pretty good looking in person.”  As she was about to blush and heard Chat sputtering behind her, the cat rose his voice.  “But I still don’t see how my Chat Noir would prefer you over _cheese_.”  With that, he stuffed the piece he was holding down his throat, making little sounds of pleasure as he did.

She was laughing but Chat was stuttering apologies.  “Plagg!  You—ugh, I’m sorry about him!  H-he doesn’t know when to quit!”

“It’s fine, really, he’s cute,” she answered as her earrings gave a final beep.  In a flurry of pink light, her suit disappeared and Tikki dropped into her waiting hands.

As she began digging around in her purse for cookies to feed her little friend, Plagg looked her over and started to laugh.

Ladybug—now Marinette—felt a scowl tug at her features.  “What?”

His little, sharp teeth flashed in a mischievous grin as he said, “Nothing!  Or maybe something.  You wouldn’t know.”

“Plaaaagg!” Chat whined and leaned his head back so that his hair brushed the base of Ladybug’s neck, making the area tingle at the contact.

The Kwami snickered.  “Whatever it might be, you won’t be hearing it from me!”  With that, he drifted down closer to Tikki, who had eagerly reached for the chocolate chip cookie offered to her.

“Haven’t seen you in a while!” the cat greeted.

Tikki smiled in a way that reminded Marinette that she was older than she looked.  “Seventy years?  Eighty?”

He had been slowly relaxing, but at the comment Chat’s back tensed against hers once again.

Plagg answered, unaware of his charge’s reaction.  “Eighty-three I think.  And yet you look the same as when you were only a thousand years old, I swear.”

“What!?” came the confused squeak behind her.

Marinette couldn’t help laughing again.  “Did you not know how old Plagg is?”

“No…is he really telling the truth?”

“Well, Tikki says so and I believe her.  Oh, that’s my Kwami’s name, Tikki.”

Having regained a little energy, Tikki flew up from Marinette’s hands and moved around to greet the boy under Chat Noir’s mask.  “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you Cha—”  She stopped, eyes going even wider than normal as her mouth hung open in shock.

Adrien looked at her in worry.  “Um, T-Tikki?  Are you alright?”

“YOU’RE—”

Before she could finish the sentiment Plagg barreled into her and began dragging her to a corner of the dome.  “We need to have a little Kwami talk!” he excused before whisper shrieking at his old friend, shooting grins and glances at the teens all the while.

Marinette wasn’t sure whether she should help Tikki or not.  They weren’t acting aggressive towards each other but had quickly delved into a heated argument that she couldn’t hear properly.  She couldn’t guess what they were talking about.  She couldn’t guess what had made Tikki burst out so suddenly while in the middle of greeting Chat.  “…that was weird,” she muttered.

“Plagg’s always weird.  I’ve stopped questioning it.”

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable.  They knew each other, knew their nuances and quirks so well that they could feel what the other was feeling without having to think about it.  Marinette could feel Chat’s tension: his tender hold on the decision not to turn around in the way his shoulders twitched and the misery at their situation in the curve of his back.  Adrien could feel Ladybug’s resolution not to look in the way her tense shoulders raised very slightly every time he spoke.  But he could also feel it crumbling in the way her head was turned down and her trust in him in the way she leaned against him.

They didn’t need to discuss the situation.  Didn’t need to remark how they both wanted to turn around but were too respectful of one another.  It didn’t make it any easier for themselves, but at least neither felt they had to explain themselves.

Time ticked on and they stayed that way, unable to do anything as their Kwami argued and Plantasme refused to open up their prison.  Adrien felt Ladybug shift her weight, leaning a little more heavily against him and dropping her arms to the side for a more comfortable position.

As he continued to deny himself the simple action of tipping his head back a little—just to see if her hair stayed the same color when she changed or to see what kind of clothes she wore normally—he felt himself becoming miserable.  A weight was gathering in his stomach that both kept him frozen to the spot but also made him ache to move.  Like he had found the Christmas presents his parents had hidden from him and itched to know what was inside, but didn’t knowing whether the consequences for tearing them open would be worth knowing what was inside.  He couldn’t be sure if stretching his neck would cure his aching heart or would break hers in two.

Even so, knowing it would only distress himself further and that he would be in trouble if he was caught, Adrien turned his head very slightly to look at her outstretched arm.  Fair, lithe fingers spread out in the crisp grass beneath them and a black jacket rolled up to her elbows were all that he could see.  Her hands were so small, but they looked competent, well worked.  Her nails were cut short and were unpainted and the ends of her fingers were worn.  His stomach knotted and twisted while his heart screamed for him to turn around.  _Turn around_.  _Just look her in the eyes and tell her it’s okay because it is!_

Going against every molecule in his body, he turned his gaze back to the wall of the dome he was facing.  He couldn’t do that.  He couldn’t betray her trust in him by ripping her mask away like that, no matter how badly he wanted to know who she was.  He would never do something like that to his lady.

Marinette felt Chat’s dejection in every inch where they touched and in every breath shared between them.  She knew why he was feeling that way, knew that it was as much of a struggle for him not to turn around as it was for her.  _This is the right choice_ , she repeated to herself.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

“H-hey, as soon as Tikki and Plagg are done recharging we’ll be out of here in no time,” she offered, the reminder sounding like a dull attempt to lighten the mood.  It wasn’t what either of them were worried about, though it probably should have been.  Technically they were still in danger, but Plantasme was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

She heard a noncommittal hum behind her and felt another wave of depression through their confined space.  Biting her lip, she searched for ways to cheer her partner up.  “Uh, hey, don’t be such a _potato_.”

There was a pause where she could feel his steadily rising confusion in the way his back slowly uncurled against her own.  She couldn’t help but smile as the words _curiosity killed the cat_ skittered through her mind.

“…what?” he finally relented.

“Because you’re so down in the _dirt_.”

She waited, worried for a moment that he didn’t get the joke (it was pretty awful, she was much more versed in comebacks than puns) and wondering what had possessed her into thinking that starting this was a good idea.  Then he laughed, his shirt scrunching against her own as he straightened up.  The dark atmosphere was chased away by his warmth and sound faster than her little lamp could ever have accomplished.  She could feel his happiness and it leaked in until she was smiling too.  What a weirdo.  Able to change from brooding to a giggling mess in only a few seconds.

“That was absolutely awful,” he finally said.

“Hey it’s better than your _corny_ jokes.”

He laughed again and leaned back so that their heads rested against one another comfortably.  They both lit up at the touch, their skin prickling not in an uncomfortable way.

“Well aren’t you just a _peach_.”

She rolled her eyes even as she relaxed into him.  “Ha ha, very funny.”

“What can I say, you know my heart _beets_ only for you.”

“Oh no.”

“Aw, come on.  Wouldn’t you say we make a perfect _pear_.”

“What have I done.”

“Don’t worry, even if your _tulips_ are putting me down nothing can _soil_ a day where I get to see you, Bugaboo.”

She laughed, the last dredges of tension draining away with the sound.  Hearing Ladybug giggle because of him brought more happiness to Adrien than any comforting comment could have.  Glancing towards where he knew her hand was settled he took a leap and dropped his own down so that it rested next to hers.

Marinette’s eyes drifted towards the movement.  She just couldn’t help herself.  It was so strange to see him without the black gloves and cat claws, reminding her that it wasn’t Chat Noir who was sitting with his back to her but a normal boy.   He was probably around her age.  He probably went to school, had a family, did homework, and had a life outside of being a superhero.

Their hands were close, something he had probably done on purpose, but nothing about it felt forced or pushy.  She felt him laugh again and rolled her eyes at the upcoming comment.

“When do you suppose he’s going to _lettuce_ out?”

“Do you ever get tired of making awful jokes?”

“About as much as I tire of seeing you, _honeydew._ ”

“You already used that one.”

“Did I?  _Shoots_ , it’s all starting to _bur_ together.”

“Now you’re just getting desperate.”

“No need for the _thorny_ attitude.”

“Tikki!” she called dramatically, slumping against Chat so that he snickered with her reaction.  “Please tell me you’re almost ready!  I don’t think I can stand another terrible pun!”

Tikki was pouting and looking generally miffed but with one last comment towards Plagg flew back over to her chosen heroine.  “Yes, I’m recharged now.  You can transform whenever.”

“The same goes for me,” said the smirking cat.

Marinette barely stopped herself from turning to look at the Kwami as he spoke, feeling like something was up but not knowing what it could be.  “Okay…Chat are you ready?”

Chat perked up behind her.  He chirped, “Anytime Milady.  Let’s make like a banana and _split_.”

She giggled again and stood, taking her lamp with her.  “Alright.  Tikki!  _Spots On_!”

“Plagg, _Claws Out_!”

A mix of electric green and bubbly pink filled the small chamber as the masks were put back on.

Hesitantly, Ladybug turned around, as if thinking she would not see her partner but a stranger without a mask.  But there he was, sitting in a crouch because he was too tall for their little dome, eyes gazing up at her with a sort of subdued sadness.

She felt some of her tension release even as new knots formed.  How horrible was it that she felt more comfortable seeing her friend in a mask than she would if she were to see his actual face?

Chat looked up at Ladybug, a mix of emotions whirling around in him at seeing her own disappointed expression.  She had never really said that she didn’t _want_ them to know each other’s identities, just that it was better this way.  It stung a bit to know that at this rate he would never know the girl behind the mask.

Ladybug’s eyes dropped from his down to the lamp in her hands, a frown popping the corners of her mouth down as she read a sticker on the handle.  “This is a UV lamp…”

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out what that meant.  “So?  Isn’t UV the type of light that the sun gives off or something?

Ladybug grinned, pieces forming together in her mind as she remembered the shade provided by the large trees in the garden and how plants were drawn towards light.  “I think I have a plan, but we need to be out of this dome first.  Think you can help, kitty?” she said.

Chat Noir grinned at her, sensing a plan in motion and did his best to give her a bow in the tight space while flexing his claws in preparation for another Cataclysm.  “Anything for you Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, real quick, I think that there's no exact time constraint of how long our superheroes have until their transformations wear out: hence why Chat changed back first even though LB used Lucky Charm before him. My best reference would be RogerCop, where she used Lucky Charm and a while later he used Cataclysm but he had to leave right after the battle was over while LB stuck around for a while to talk to the Mayor and replace Chloe's bracelet.
> 
> I definitely took the inspiration of this from Xayti's short comic I gave a link to, but don't have a working tumblr account to let them know? If someone could tell them that they inspired me, that would be great :)  
> Also, I've had this done for a while but my friend snark_sniper finally poked me enough to actually upload it, haha.  
> Let me know if the wording is confusing at any point, I don't often write in unconstrained third-person.


End file.
